


Lost For Words

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-04
Updated: 2005-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For him, Boromir had perfect words, poetic in their simplicity.





	Lost For Words

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Poetry" challenge at [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/)\--I don't know if this quite fits, as it's not specifically poetry, but poetic language. Whether the words are said or not... that's another matter.

Boromir often wished he had Faramir's skill with words. Perhaps then he could tell his little ones how much they healed the pain of Faramir's absence in his heart. Perhaps he could have argued more eloquently at the council, brought the Ring to Gondor.

There was one among the Fellowship who neither needed nor asked for eloquent words; yet for him, Boromir had perfect words, poetic in their simplicity:

"I, Boromir of Gondor, do pledge my life and my arms to my lord, for so long as he shall have need of me--or until death take me from him."


End file.
